


Beholden To

by kizkhalifa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Alpha!Draco, Alpha/Beta, Beta!Harry, Depression, M/M, Veela, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: It's only months after the war and Draco can't handle it any longer. Stupid Potter, and his stupid attitude and his stupid having to die almost killed him. That's what happens when you're a Veela mated to the reckless golden boy. [Story for Veela Valentine - Happy February!]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: So, during a time of darkness came this fic and a lot of encouragement from Lydia. So, every part of this Veela Valentine fic is dedicated to her, thank you love. Also, as always, give my editor much, much love: thank you HB, you're amazing. *hearts* [Any and all mistakes are my own ~kiz]  
> ** Veela description is altered from cannon slightly **  
> Warnings: Abduction, Veela/mate, Alpha/beta type relationship, Abuse, Depression. [HB's words: Stockholm syndrome]
> 
> Draco Malfoy/Harry James Potter. I don't own anything related to Harry Potter, nor am I making money off of it.

**A/n** : Radio show called  _River's Flow_  with Lee Jordan.

 

* * *

_**Tensions have been high this past week here in the Wizarding World, with no sig** n of Harry Potter we can only think these times of peace are in fact only a pause in the darkness. With us today on River's Flow we have Harry's best mates; Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley._

_Ron, Hermione, thank you for joining us today - I only wish the circumstances were better. We all know we are working through a bleak time without our savior with us today…_

**HG** : Thank you for havi-…

**RW** : No, Lee listen. You have to understand we're here not here for 'the savior' we're here for Harry, our best mate. I mean, 'Mione and I are the only family he has.

_Right, I'm sorry for that Ron but you have to understand the connection Harry Potter has with the world, our world. This isn't just you or me gone missing, this is the-boy-who-lived._

**RW** : He's a man, mate, he's a person. He isn't 'the-boy-who-lived' he's just Ha-…

**HG** : Ron, calm down. *Pause* we're glad to be here and we're glad to be able and get the world up to date about his disappearance.

_We're glad to have you both._ *Looks to Hermione* t _ake us back to that day, Hermione, it's understood that you were the last person to see him?_

**HG** : Well, I didn't see him - actually. I hadn't since seven that morning when we got there together. We meet in… Diagon Alley to have lunch with Ron every day.

_And, he just didn't show?_

**HG** : I don't know what happened. Lately we had been meeting a little later because our schedules altered a bit, but Harry always waited for me to leave the Floo and then we walked together and met Ron.

_Did he make it to you before Hermione, Ron?_

**RW** : No I didn't see him at all. I was busy at the shop, I didn't even realize how late it had got until my brother asked.

_And no one saw him around?_

**HG** : Look, Harry's notorious for doing things his way. All the time. He sees something he wants, or hears something that is interesting to him he goes to it.

_You think he ran off?_

**HG** : I think Harry saw or heard something and he went to investigate.

*Silence in the studio*  _…it almost sounds like you're accusing someone of harming him?_

**RW** : *reaches over*

**HG** : *frowning* it's  _no secret people hate him, hate us, for what we did._

**RW** : Yeah, the fools.

**HG** : There are just… it's quite obvious that he would be attacked if he was alone.

_I don't want to point any fingers here, guys, that's not what this is about. We're just trying to get some word out about Harry._

**HG** : He's gone, Lee, we can only warn the world that there could be more of this.

**RW** : This isn't the first time things like this have happened. People have gone miss- *talking louder over Lee* - ing before! It's happened in the past, them taking Harry is only a start of a new war!

*Clears throat*  _has the possibility that he just left ever crossed your mind? You said it before at the start of the show, he's just Harry. He's just a guy living in a world that idolizes him._

**HG** : '…wouldn't you want to get away?' We've heard it a lot but we know Harry better than anyway… he doesn't run from things.

**RW** : *Shakes his head and gets up*

_Ah. Ron come back mate! We're just try-…_

**RW** : Oh piss off! *Door slams*

**HG** : It's sensitive for him.

_It's sensitive for us all, Hermione, we're all shocked and hurt by this news._

**HG** : We want the best for him, is all, and Ron's just passionate. That's his best mate. They've been through hell together *pauses* we all have and Harry was there for us.

_Is that what this is about? What happened less than a year ago?_

**HG** : Sure, in a sense. He's family, it's like losing a brother… moments ago Harry was walking through the Ministry and then he was gone. No one has seen or heard from him in a week… where's Harry?

_That's the question on everyone's minds. 'Where's Harry?'_

_Hermione, thank you for joining us all today and shedding some light on the disturbing disappearance we're all facing and dealing with. If you hear anything, any news at all please just call the authorities or any of the local hotlines._

_This has been Lee Jordan on River's Flow, thanks for tuning in._


	2. Beholden To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So, during a time of darkness came this fic and a lot of encouragement from Lydia. So, every part of this Veela Valentine fic is dedicated to her, thank you love. Also, as always, give my editor much, much love: thank you HB, you're amazing. *hearts* [Any and all mistakes are my own ~kiz]  
> ** Veela description is altered from cannon slightly **  
> Warnings: Abduction, Veela/mate, Alpha/beta type relationship, Abuse, Depression. [HB's words: Stockholm syndrome]

**It was only aft** er Harry was thrown backwards by the hex that he lost his cool. He had been collected and in control. He had to be, he needed to be he was a changed man. He saved the world, he came back and he was a new man. Little petty things didn't bother him anymore.

He was a new man until he saw stupid Draco Malfoy, with his stupid annoying goading insults that Harry had ignored until  _stupid_ Malfoy pulled his wand and shot a hex at him sending him flying backwards into the side of the building. Harry was quick to his feet pointing his wand at Malfoy. "Are you crazy?!"

Draco blew out a puff of breath in annoyance, his hand shaking as he pointed the wand at Harry, "this is your fault!" The annoying insults had taken a turn to serious the moment Draco shot the hex off, the moment Harry came back in full force with murder in those death-colored eyes.

Harry stared at the man across from him watching his arm quiver and another quick spell shot out from his wand. Harry deflected it taking a step closer, "I'm not going to fight you, Malfoy! Stop it!"

Draco glared, his eyes red-rimmed and wide. Harry thought he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, his skin was paler than normal and his eyes looked sunken in. "You're not even worth it." Draco snarked back, dropping his arm. "You're nothing."

Harry dropped his own arm with a head shake, "you need help," he hissed, "get yourself taken care of."

" _Harry?!_ " Hermione's voice could be heard in the distance calling out for the man.

"Run on to Mummy," Draco snarled, his fingers tight around his wand as he glared. He was waiting for the perfect time to strike. Potter would let his guard down again, he always did. He wasn't much of one for battle, it was only by the grace of Draco's own mother he beat the Dark Lord. Draco's own mother who Potter let go to Azkaban, Draco's own mother who Potter refused to save. It was all Potter's fault Draco's family was torn apart, it was all Potter's fault Draco was alone.

Harry turned away without a word stowing his wand to leave. The moment his wand was in his pocket a stunner hit him square in the back and he crumpled to his knees, dropping down heavily to the ground with a buckle. Draco hurried forward and threw his cloak over the knocked out  _savior_ , casting an invisibility charm of his own before apparating the both of them out of the back alleyway.

He had planned it, he had watched Potter and that filthy mudblood friend of his take their break at the same cafe every day for two months. He knew their routine and he knew he had to find a way to break it up. He started two weeks ago, changing the clock in Granger's Deputy Auror office so it was three minutes and 45 seconds slow- the average time it took Potter to walk the distance from his office to the Floo. He knew Potter was too impatient to wait for his friend, and figured he'd think he had been the one running late, so he'd leave without her and she would give Potter the benefit of the doubt and wait a few moments more before someone said, 'Harry's already been down, he went on without you.'

And it happened, their new routine. Potter arrived first, looked around for Granger and then she would arrive. After the first three days they barely noticed. A new routine was born. All Draco had needed at that point was to figure out how to get the man away from the main street and into the alleyway.

Draco just standing there did the trick - better than he could have hoped and if he hadn't been prepared it really could have blown the whole operation. Draco had been standing there, checking his surroundings when he heard Potter call out for him. And Draco knew, it was go time. End of.

Potter with his do-gooder-I-don't-trust- _snakes_ attitude had worked in Draco's favor more than once and this time was no exception.

Draco knew it wouldn't be much longer before Potter came to and he needed the man locked away before the real fight started. With a quick levitation charm he had Harry down the stairs and in his dungeon, locked away before he woke. He took all of his possessions on his person, he learned from the last 'jailbreak' Potter performed in his dungeon that the damn Gryffindor was surely one of the most useful persons to have in a sticky situation.

This qualified as a sticky situation.

* * *

_Every part of me is reflected, mistakes I've made_

_Your eyes are the knives that wound_

_Me_

_Noise is muffled, lights are dimmed_

_I'm lost without you near_

_Me_

_Ribbons and pearls, locks and chains_

_You are beholden to_

_Me_

* * *

**Potter came to in a** nger, he shot up from the cot Draco had placed him on, grabbing for his wand and when he found he was weaponless he searched the barely lit area in anger, " _Malfoy_!" He screeched the moment their eyes met, "what are you doing?!" Harry grabbed the bars with a heavy shake, his breathing rough and hard as he clawed around the jail cell, "when I get out of here I'm going to kill you!" He promised with a dark look at the Slytherin, who was staring at him passively.

" _If._ "

"If?" Harry laughed without mirth, and banged his fist hard into the metal bars. They gave a shudder, a piece of stone crumbled and Draco jumped at the sight. He would have cursed himself for his reaction if Harry hadn't been staring at him the way he was. It made his skin grow cold as ice, the hairs on his arms standing at attention. He was breathing so heavily his mouth was opened to get enough air into his lungs, his eyes were wide and bugged looking, he was pis -  _pissed was an understatement,_  but Draco couldn't think of a word strong enough to describe the emotion Potter was feeling.

_Livid? Irate? Enraged? Furious? Wrathful... Ah._ \- he was breathing so heavily his mouth was open to get enough air into his lungs, his eyes were wide and bugged looking, he was the embodiment of  _wrath_. Potter slammed his hands against the bars again and they gave another shudder, before resting heavily into their frame.

"I  _will_  get out of here, Malfoy. I  _will_  kill you."

Draco believed him, every bit of his statement and maybe a small part of himself deep inside wanted that. He wanted Harry Potter to get out and to kill him. Then he would be rotting away in Azkaban. It was an eye for an eye and Draco wouldn't be so alone anymore. He'd take it.

"What are you even going to do with me?!" He screamed, clearly not at all okay with the silence the blonde was offering. "What is the plan! What is the bloody point!" He had stopped forming questions, he was just yelling at the man now.

Harry Potter killing him wasn't the answer to anything at all. Draco keeping Harry hostage wasn't the answer either. Nothing along these lines were. Draco's bloodline was.  _Who_ he was, was the answer. There was a reason he followed Harry Potter everywhere he went, there were reasons he was 'obsessed' with the Potter boy his whole life and it wasn't until the stupid Gryffindor didn't show up last year for school that he figured it out.

He knew what he was. He grew up knowing what he was, after all. It was cherished among the Sacred 28 -  _really the Sacred 18, and that's being generous with Bulstrode and Shafiq,_  Draco thought with a head shake. There were only a few of the Sacred 28 that were really pure-blooded and on top of that, now that Voldemort was gone, only 7 families, 8 if he included himself but he didn't. They hadn't stood by his side in a time of need. That were still active in their 'Sacred' Community.

His blood, though, couldn't be denied. Who he was, where he was from... well, he was a treasure. And his matched mate was a treasure too, of course it would be Harry James Potter. Of course it would, the kid he was drawn to since he laid eyes upon him in the robe shop. Of course it was the kid that rejected him at every turn, the teen that bullied him just as much as Draco bullied him back, the young man that fought with him every chance he got. Of course it was him, because who else would it be? Who else would a young, volatile, crazed Veela be bound to mate with?

No one was going to match Harry Potter in any form, no one beside himself and he was going to break the man in some way or form. Potter was his prisoner, plain and simple, and he wouldn't leave unless he did what he promised. Got out and killed him.

"Don't you bloody dare ignore me!" Harry screamed, slapping at the bars, "fucking answer me!"

Draco tilted his head before he stepped back and turned on his heel, striding away from the cell.

"Get back here!" Potter roared his demand, "I'm going to bloody kill you, Malfoy!"

* * *

_Take me from the world, I am shade-_

_-ed in your shadow. You have festooned_

_Me_

_Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned -_

_Please drag me from.. take my fear._

_Me._

_Ribbons and pearls, locks and chains_

_You are beholden to_

_Me_

* * *

**Draco looked down at the f** ood on the tray, he was better prepared now to deal with Potter than he had been before. He had himself collected and was ready for the outburst he was sure to receive. He could only hope the food was good enough for the man, he knew his favorites not only from years of stalking in school but from the last two months. Not much about Harry Potter changed in regards to his daily routines. He did the same things quite often.

Draco stopped at the cell door, peering in to find Harry laying on his back on the cot. He was staring up at the ceiling, tossing a small rock in the air and catching it before it came crashing against his face. "Potter," Draco said smoothly, and Harry jolted forward on the cot. "I brought you dinner." Draco spoke in the same tone, it was soft. It was soothing. It almost made Harry's anger melt away. "It's your favorite," he added, watching Harry closely while pushing it through the slot, using his wand to float it over to the table and put it down.

Harry stayed still, frozen, just watching, "how do you know my favorite?"

Draco stood up straight and smoothed his hair, "eat while it's hot." He said grabbing the chair outside the cell and pulling it towards himself, taking a seat.

Harry looked over to the covered tray and got up from the cot, approaching the table slowly. He took his time to pull the cover off and peered down in silent shock. It  _was_ his favorite. Steak, provolone and spinach sandwich with a serving of rice and two treacle tarts.  _What the fuck._ He grabbed the tray and walked back over the cot, sitting on it cross-legged and staring at Draco, "I don't need you to watch me eat, Malfoy."

"I'm here to talk," Draco answered slowly, "not to watch you eat."

"You're much less barbaric when there's a cage between us."

Draco arched an eyebrow, "I'm not a bad host."

"This isn't a visit, you daft twat, this is called  _imprisonment_." Harry was pushing his own boundaries but he was livid, he was pissed, "or did you fail to learn basic decency while growing up?"

"Well," the blonde sighed, crossing his hands in his lap, "now that you're done yelling we can talk. If you see things my way I'll let you out, but Potter, I'm not going to be gracious forever. You will see things my way or you won't get out."

"Things  _your_ way, what's that?"

Draco studied Harry closely, his eyes moving along his frame, "who I am."

"If this is some weird shit where you offered your body to the 'Dark Lord' and let him resurrec-."

"Shut up." Draco interrupted him in annoyance, Harry dropped his arms to his lap falling quiet, "eat your food, I'll do the talking." Harry glanced back down at the toasted sandwich, sighing and picking it up. If he hadn't had been pulled from his lunch and into this mess he would have refused but he was starved. Draco waited until he took the first bite before speaking up again, "..no, there is no one else. Just me." Draco trailed a finger across his cheek in thought, "I want to hate you with every single thing inside of me." He whispered and Harry looked up, putting the sandwich down.

This was different. Extremely different. Not what he was expecting at all, he was expecting an anger induced rage, he was expecting torture and pain and Malfoy belittling him. He wasn't expecting this softness, that tone, Draco saying he wanted to hate him and leaving it open to believe that he didn't.

"You took my world from me, Potter. My mother, my sweet mother who saved your life is in Azkaban. The people who are supposed to be here for me are gone because of her sacrifice, my whole world is empty and it's your fault." He looked at Harry, falling quiet.

Harry thought back to when Draco attacked him just hours ago, the way he said it,  _this is your fault._ And something told him that what was his fault wasn't just his mother being in Azkaban. There was something else in that statement. His food lay forgotten on the cot and he pulled himself to his feet approaching the bars slowly, leaning against them to look at Draco, waiting.

"It's quiet up there in that house, and dark." Draco jerked his chin up to point at the ceiling of the dungeon, "you deserve my hatred, you made my life a living hell. Every day in this house was dark and terrible and pain filled. I wasn't as good at Quidditch as you, my friends weren't fearless and smart, I cared too much about people involved - I didn't offer a sacrifice of my life... I wasn't  _you_ , Potter, I wasn't good enough." Draco snorted at the thought, crossing his legs and brushing his pants leg against his knee. "I couldn't sacrifice my life, though, that's not how people like me work. My father knew that. He is a person like me."

"Like what?"

"A Veela." Draco met Harry's eyes, "he and Mother were mated, unfortunate for her to have to live in this life as well. She was so beautiful, she used to smile," Draco whispered, holding Harry's eyes as he talked, "she used to smile and sing to me when we were alone, her voice was beautiful too. He ruined her and she never stood a chance, no one does not against their mate. Father could have changed their life but he didn't, he ruined her."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "is that what this is about? Your mother?"

"You could have only changed one thing about her life, Potter, not making her go to Azkaban. You could have saved her, like she saved you and you chose not to." Draco cleared his throat, "I understand, of course, I did make school hard for you and who is to say if we had traded places I would have done better? I doubt it. Not with an image to uphold." Harry scowled about to snap back, but it fell to the wayside when he saw a tear roll down Draco's cheek. His retort fell quiet and he stared at the man sitting before him in question. "I told myself I wasn't going to be like my Father but here you are in a jail cell."

_Here you are in a jail cell._

_Here you are._

_**You** _ _._

"Wot?"

"I don't want this to last, I want to let you out," Draco continued, "I want you to be more than this, I want to give you the world and not make you a prisoner in my life."

"What the fuck?"

Draco met his eyes, seeing the confusion reflected there, "it only makes sense that we were drawn together so much, hm?"

"That's the Veela talking."

"It might be, but I'm also a rational man, Potter."

"I've never seen you be rational..." Harry scoffed, "look where I am now! In a bloody dungeon cell!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Talk to me!"

"Oh, that would have gone smashingly," Draco rolled his eyes giving the raven haired man a head shake, "you would have thrown me away the moment I mentioned it."

"We'll never know now," Harry retorted.

"You're throwing me away now," Draco pointed at him, "I can sense it." He growled and stood from the chair, stepping closer to the bars, "this is your fault, Potter."

"I had no say over you being 'mated' with me!" Harry snapped with a glare, slamming his hands against the bars.

"You went and got yourself injured, you went and got yourself killed and look at me." Draco sneered, "I look like a walking skeleton..."

Harry blinked slowly, trailing his eyes down Draco's body, "is that why she saved me? She knew?"

"No, she had no idea. No one does." Draco kicked the chair away slightly, looking back at Harry, "I could have managed if you hadn't went and got yourself killed."

"I didn't know...?" He tried, not sure what to say, but he needed to say something. If it was true he might be able to reason his way out of this.

"Wouldn't have mattered anyway!" Draco growled, "you and your stupid Gryffindor attitude would have done what you did anyway. Rushing in there, giving yourself up, trying to save the world..."

"I  _did_ save the world!" Harry glared, his anger growing again.  _So much for that plan._

"All you, with no help from anyone else. Hm?" He glared at the man through the bars, "no one helped at all, just you... Just the  _great_  Harry Potter."

"I don't care if you die, Malfoy. Seems I'll kill you one way or another after all."

Draco snorted, turning away, "you have five more days before I  _make_ you, Potter, and I  _will_ make you. You're not taking this from me- not after everything else."

Harry stared at him in shock, his eyes wide and he grabbed the tray of food from his cot slamming it into the stone wall with an angry scream.

"I don't care if you eat. If I die, you'll die." Malfoy smirked, seeming happy for the first time in a long time, "no one knows you're here. Just, you and me."

"They'll come looking for me, Malfoy!" Harry screamed at his back watching him walk away. "They'll look everywhere!"

"I doubt it," Draco answered and  _nox_ -ed the lights with a flick of his wand, leaving Potter in the complete darkness.

* * *

_The mirror shows the demon I've become_

_& & the ghost of who I used to be..._

_Me_

* * *

**It had bee** n 24 hours since Draco walked away, granted the last twelve mostly involved the blonde pacing a hole in the foyer he hadn't broke. Even now as he was carrying another favorite of Harry's down to the dungeon he was prepared to leave it just out of reach if he had to.

Harry was on the ground, his legs to his chest and his head tilted back against the damp stone wall when Draco stopped at the bars. He glanced over lazily, "Malfoy." He said by way of greeting, "have you ever had to sit in the dark like this?"

Draco studied him, worriedly if he was honest, and cleared his throat softly.

"I could have sworn I saw people staring at me, you have more than one person in these cells?"

Draco rolled his eyes, shaking his head, "I brought you dinner."

"I can smell it," Harry answered, shutting his eyes and taking a deep breath as Draco slid it through the opening and sent it to the table. "Roast and potatoes," he whispered glancing over at the table unmoving.

Draco used his wand to float it over to Harry, who plucked it from the air and sat it on his lap. The both of them quiet as Harry scarfed his food down, swallowing mouthful after mouthful and gulping the water when he was finished. He rested his hand on his stomach with a small rub, leaning into the wall heavily, "I haven't been in the dark like this in a long time," he said once he was finished, without looking at Draco.

"What do you mean?"

"My Uncle used to lock me in the cupboard under the stairs." Harry looked at the empty tray of food for a moment longer, really wishing there was more, before leaning back into the stone wall, "it was dark there too, quiet, cold..." He chuckled humorlessly at the mention with a small shiver and rubbed his bare arms, "so, of course I find the corner and hide... feels like  _home_."

Draco bit his tongue, this was not what he wanted at all. This was not how he wanted this to happen. "Potter..."

"No use getting sentimental, Malfoy. I have four days left before you  _force_  this, I plan on riding it out in my own true fashion." Draco tensed at the thought, fighting down a growl, "what's the plan for us, anyway? Enlighten me."

"Hm?"

"Seven kids and a big yard?"

Draco groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I get my own wing up there when  _you_  force this to happen?"

"A whole wing?" Draco mused quietly, "is that what you want, then?"

"I'd prefer living in a place not quite this ostentatious but I don't have much of an option on matters, do I?"

Draco frowned and grabbed the chair from yesterday, taking a seat, "what makes you say that?"

"I'm locked in a bloody cage, with one meal a day." Harry scoffed, his eyes still closed as he leaned back into the stone wall.

"I've told you before this is not what I wanted us to be." Draco whispered, "I'd like to let you out and not have to worry about fighting you all the time."

Harry looked over, seeming almost vulnerable, "is that all?" Draco studied him closely, narrowing his eyes as he searched the man, "No fighting? We could... talk?"

"Talk about what?"

"This." Harry frowned, "whole thing..?"

"There is no talking, Potter, you'll be mine."

Harry shivered at the words, "I don't even have enough time to adjust to this."

"You do, four more days." Draco said curtly, smirking when Harry scowled.

"Just let me out, Malfoy, I promise not to fight."

"No."

"It's dark, it's cold, I hate it... Please, let me try?"

The blonde frowned before shaking his head, he was no idiot. He didn't trust Harry Potter, his  _enemy_ , for one bloody second. "No." Draco got back up, wishing he hadn't sat down at all and said an  _accio_  for the tray, catching it through the slot and turning to leave.

"Malfoy!" Potter screamed to his back, clamoring up and running at the bars, "don't leave! Come back!" Draco strode out of sight, his feet sounding on the stairs and Harry's voice called after him a little longer, before he took the lights away.

"Malf-..." Harry fell quiet once the lights were  _nox-_ ed, Draco stood just at the door in silence. "Fuck!" He growled and Draco could hear something move followed by a loud clang, "stupid fucking cot with no bloody blanket!" Came from the cell, Draco waited quietly hearing it drug across the floor.

* * *

_You can save_  
_Me_

* * *

**Draco stoo** d at the bars in silence he watched Harry wake and come to, jumping when he spotted Draco, "oh Merlin!"

"Sorry," Draco answered with a shrug. He looked soft, Harry thought, in the t-shirt and silky sleep pants. "Your dreams keep me up when we're this close."

"My dreams...?"

"I can feel them," Draco said quietly, his voice a soft hum.

"Can you feel what I feel...?"

Draco gave another small shrug, "not particularly, I can feel your distress. It makes me sick." He laid a hand on his stomach, "when we bond I'll be able to, you'll never be able to hide anything from me."

Harry sat up, staring at Draco in shock, "this is becoming more and more unappealing each time you visit me."

"I can make you content," Draco answered, leaning towards the cell before he stopped and started to turn around.

"No, don't!" Harry said quickly, getting up only to freeze when he saw Draco's wand laid on the chair before those two dark gray eyes met his own.

Draco walked over to the door, unlocking it before he stepped in, "seems like you like me, Harry." He purred, his voice low and husky, far more than Harry had ever heard from a single person in his life.

"I... u-uh." Harry stared at the Veela, from this low on the ground Draco towered over him. He craned his head back, staring up at the man.

Draco eyed the cot, Potter had pulled it over to the corner with him and after an annoyed grunt he sat down at the top and leaned back against the wall behind him, "lay down."

"Malfoy..." Harry whispered, shaking his head.

"Lay down, Harry," he added in a hard voice, giving Harry a look that made the Gryffindor more scared than he had been to die. He shifted slightly and laid down, his head resting on Draco's thigh, finding it surprisingly warm. "You don't have to pretend you're not attracted to me, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't attracted to men." Harry flushed, about to sit up when Draco's hand pushed him back down, "we're not complete monsters." He continued, and brushed a hand through Potter's crazy, wild hair, "I was going to show you how I can be of service to you."

"I doubt you'll ever be of service to me, Malfoy," Harry tried, though he couldn't deny he was interested in what exactly he meant.

Draco hummed and gave Harry one long blink. The man found his eyes had flashed almost completely black and as soon as they were an intense warmth washed over Harry, wrapping around him like a tight blanket. Harry felt himself relax, letting out a contented sigh and he sucked in a deep, calming breath finding it laced with the scent of broom polish and fresh baked treacle tart. "I'm designed for you, Harry," Draco's voice sounded distant, almost like it was coming to Harry from a haze.

Harry muttered something quietly, the words jumbled together, he felt like he had taken a big gulp of Amortenia and he wanted more. Before he knew it he was shifting towards Draco, rolled over to his knees and his cheek was brushing up against his arm. Draco stayed still, his eyes locked to Harry, he could see the effect his Veela had on Potter by the look on his face. He was flushed, breathing heavily and his eyes were glazed over as if he were in a trance.

Harry buried his nose against Draco's neck, sucking in a deep breath, "what is this?"

"A personal cocktail for you, Harry."

Harry shivered against the man, closing his eyes, "I like it."

"You're supposed to," Draco chuckled, turning to look at him, "get some sleep, Potter." He added quietly, nudging Harry to lay back down.

Harry scowled, "you're going to be demanding all the time, aren't you?"

"Let's not argue now."

"Let's." Harry snapped, the daze he was in subsiding as his anger flared.

"I was being nice," Draco warned, his eyes still dark and his nostrils flared, "don't push me."

"Or what? You'll force me into servitude today instead of tomorrow?" Harry spat, jerking away from the man and to his knees, "you'll never get me to conform to you!"

Draco blew out a long, slow breath and reached out at lightning speed. He wrapped his hand around Harry's neck and jerked him close, "I will own you, Potter, every single ounce of you will be mine." His fingers tightened slightly before a blow was thrown into his side and made him crumple.

Harry gasped for air when Draco let go of him, and he soon realized he wasn't completely free of his grasp. Draco dodged the punch aimed at his face and caught Harry by the wrist, pulling him forward and off balance quickly. Harry hissed out in shock when his chest collided with Draco's knee and he was pushed to the hard stone ground, Draco was quick to climb over him. Those two big, dark eyes staring down at Harry made the raven haired man shake.

He saw every promise Draco made in them and something told him he wasn't going to bounce back from his, he had gone too far. "You're not going anywhere, Harry," he spat in a growl, his teeth elongated and sharp, "you will be mine."

Harry fought against his hold, jerking against the stone ground, he felt the back of his head hit heavy on the stone and a sharp pain shot through his head. "No!" He yelled, spitting at Draco's face while he thrashed against his hold.

Draco held him down easily, as if it was nothing against him, "stop."

"No!" Harry screamed again in return, he felt the panic raising in his chest, his throat growing constricted as the heavy breathing mixed with the heavy sobbing. Every fear from his childhood was coming back, all those nights his Uncle beat him and locked him away in the dark of the cupboard with no food for days on end, all the times his Aunt scolded him and shook her head when he messed the bed out of fear, all the times his cousin was given leeway to terrorize him. It was all coming back to him, the fear of living again. The fear of not being able save the world, the fear of not being able to defeat Voldemort. All of that was nothing compared to the fear he felt right then with Draco glaring down at him, Draco threatening to take away his innocence.

Draco with his cat-slited dark black eyes, long wolf-like teeth and talons for hands. Draco who was glowing and would have been beautiful if he wasn't threatening Harry's freedom, Draco who smelled like broom polish, baked goods and...  _flowers_? Draco Malfoy who was supposed to be keeping him safe and cherishing him but instead he was doing...  _this._

Harry heaved out his breath, trying to suck in air to clear his head. To think. To try and reason his way out of this, to buy himself more time.

"I'm going to remind you why you're even here, Harry." Draco growled in that husky, lust induced voice, "why you're mine."

"Please," Harry whispered, the tears hot and sticky on his cheek, "I'll be better," he promised and something told him he would be. He would be whatever Draco wanted him to be if it didn't involve this feeling anymore.

"Too late for that." Draco answered, wrapping his hands around Harry's jaw. His long, pale fingers gripped hard into the flesh with a squeeze, "you should have been better before, Potter."

"You'll regret this," Harry whispered, "you wanted to be better than your father."

Draco growled a loud roar, knocking Harry's head hard into the stone, "don't talk about my father!"

"You're not him," Harry whispered, shutting his eyes from the blinding pain that encompassed his skull. "You're not him Draco."

The glowing blonde faltered, shaking his head as his hand tightened around Harry's throat before slamming him back down into the stone floor, again. Potter slammed his eyes shut, the pain that shot through his head made him feel sick. Something told him his skin was cracked open, the cool heat that trickled down the back of his neck gave him a clue.

Draco stared down at the man beneath him trembling from his touch, his mate terrified of him. It made the Veela in him conflicted. The bond, he wanted to do it. Get it over with. But this...  _his_ mate,  _his_ Harry Potter being terrified was not what he wanted nor the Veela.

Draco dropped his hand and hurried back, tearing his eyes from Harry before disapparating right there in the middle of the cell. Harry jumped in shock at the sound, but he didn't dare open an eye to check his surroundings.

* * *

_Save  
Me_

* * *

**Harry perked up at the sound of th** e door opening and quick footsteps. He knew it wasn't Malfoy, it was the house elf again. He liked the house elf, it reminded him of Dobby, which after the second day he found they were related, cousins or however the family tree worked for the creatures.

He talked like him, called him  _Mister Harry Potter, sir._

It made him smile, it was something different in this hell hole. He had been locked away for almost a week now and hadn't seen Draco in over three days. Not since he sent Bo in to heal him and bring him blankets and a meal. He was still a prisoner, but at least he was being somewhat taken care of.

"Harry Potter, sir," the elf greeted him with a wide smile making his way into the cell and putting the tray of food on the table.

Harry returned the smile as best he could, he had been laying on the floor doing a set of crunches and got himself to his feet, joining Bo at the table. "Where's Malfoy? Why doesn't he come down anymore?" Harry asked before pulling out his chair and sitting down.

"He's away on business."

"Business?" Harry whispered in question, "he's doing something with the Death Eaters isn't he?" He was surprised at how calm he was talking to the elf right then. His mind reeling as he thought it over, "was this just some scheme?"

"No, Harry Potter," Bo shook his head, "Master Malfoy has been on a business trip, he's collecting ingredients for his apothecary shop." He grinned, "He's very good at that." Harry thought back to school, he did remember Draco being good in school and having heard somewhere that the Malfoy's had done apothecary for most of the generations.

"He's really a Veela then...?"

"Yes," Bo frowned as he answered, "he's been struggling since he was 16. It was so hard to watch him go through the change, especially with everything going on." The elf dropped his head, shaking it and frowning heavily, "Master Malfoy grew up in a dark place for a child. Like you Harry Potter." He added and laid his hand on Harry's knee, "eat up, Mister Harry Potter, sir, I'll get your room together!" He said quickly and turned to tidy the small cell while Harry ate.

* * *

_Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned -_

_Please drag me from.. take my fear._

_Me._

_The mirror shows the demon I've become_

_& & the ghost of who I used to be..._

_Me_

* * *

**The cell do** or creaked open and Harry peeked over from the cot. He was drawing on the stone floor with a rock, not that he could see of course it was too dark but it was noise and something to do. 2 weeks now he was lost, he didn't even bother talking to Bo when he came in. The last two days he didn't even eat his meal, he was done.

No one was standing at the door when he looked at it, but Harry didn't move. It was dark. Too dark. He wasn't about to risk traipsing around in the dark of this stupid hell-filled dungeon. Rather Draco Malfoy was in the Manor or away for "business" Harry had no idea, for all he knew it was Bellatrix fucking with him and he was going to end up dead in five seconds. He stayed hidden in the dark of the cell, stealthily moving off the cot and making quick and quiet work to get it on its side and lay flat on the grungy, ice cold stone floor.

He couldn't hear anything and his hearing was getting pretty good since he didn't have the ability to see for more than half the day most of the time. He held his breath, gripped the rock with his hand hard enough he felt his skin break at the sharp end the blood pooling in the base of his hand and spilling over the rock.

With a quiet 'swoosh' the lights were on and Draco was peering down at him, "what happened?"

Harry blinked up at Draco in shock, reaching to rub at his eyes, "fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, bending down and taking Harry's hand before he could deny the touch and peering down at the rock. He plucked it from Harry's hold and eyed the fresh cut, "you weren't trying to hurt yourself were you?"

"No I bloody wasn't!" Harry yelled and shoved Draco away, scrambling to his feet, "I was terrified!"

"Of...?"

Harry scowled and wiped his hand against his shirt, "what are you doing down here?" He demanded from the blonde, hating the fact he had to tilt his head back to look up at Draco.  _Stupid git._

"I was going to offer you to join me on the main floor?" Harry sucked in a deep breath and took a step back, he was more scared of getting out of the cell then he was being in at this point. At least in there he knew what to expect, out of the cell...? He peered at the open door in silence. Out there with Malfoy he didn't know what to expect, he didn't know what was out there. And he didn't have a wand, he had a rock and Malfoy even took that from him as well. Harry had nothing but a flimsy, gross shirt and disgusting blue jeans to protect him from whatever could be up there, from whatever could be on the other side of the cell door.

The only thing he was certain of that was on the other side of the door was Draco Malfoy, Veela-of-the-fucking-year, who was going to mate him.  _Whatever that entailed._

"No."

"I..." Draco stared at Potter in question, giving him his space. "You don't want to get out of here?"

"Do I get to leave?"

"Don't be daft."

"Then no." Harry shook his head really wishing he had eaten the past two days. Then he would have a bit more energy on his side to fight his way to freedom or at least try to. He was having trouble standing at this point, he wasn't ready to fight off Draco Malfoy and whoever was awaiting him.

"Not an option." Draco decided on and wrapped his hand around Harry's wrist.

Harry jerked for his hand back, shaking his head, "no Malfoy! I'm not going!"

"You are," Draco reached into his pocket, "either you're walking or I'm knocking you out."

Harry watched him reaching for his wand, his eyes narrowed, "why now?"

"Your wand is locked away, you're not going to be let out of my sight for one moment," Draco answered softly, "you're not getting out of here, Potter, we will be mated." Harry watched, in fear, the way Draco's eyes grew dark at the words.

He could smell it again, that  _personal_ _bouquet_  Draco promised him. Treacle tart, broom polish and that flowery smell. He had thought the few times he smelled that scent around Hogwarts it reminded him of The Burrow -  _home_ , as he knew it. He took an involuntary deep breath and leaned towards Draco. The Burrow wasn't it at all, Draco was it. It wasn't just flowery it was soft, it was musky it was... Draco. Sweet, musky Draco Malfoy; and it was everywhere.

It filled Harry's senses completely, it made him hungry, starved, crazed. It was all he could do to keep his hands to himself, but he was getting closer to the Veela. To  _his_ Veela. He was hungry for it, for Draco's touch. Ever since that night two weeks ago it was practically all he had thought about, it was what put him to sleep every night and kept him alive every day. Draco's touch, he could feel it again.

Those fingers in his hair, that warm hand running up and down his side, even the bad parts of the memory. Draco pinning him down and knocking him against the ground. He needed it.

Draco caught Harry when he stumbled forward and wrapped his arms around him, shuddering when Harry's hands pressed against his chest. His body was singing from the touch, his stomach twisting in a tight knot as he kept himself from doing it right then and there. He couldn't, at least that was what he was telling himself. Harry clutched at his shirt with a slack grip, trying to catch his feet but he wasn't getting very far, "Harry." Draco whispered in that deep, husky voice that filled Harry full, "let me take you upstairs?"

"Okay," he whispered and found himself folded up in Draco's arms being carried up the stairs, leaving the dungeon in his rear view mirror.

Draco carried Harry with ease up to the main floor, not stopping until they were on the second floor and taking a left, "this is the East Wing, Harry," Draco was saying as he walked, that same voice. The voice that healed Harry, a soft warm light buzzed off his skin and if Harry was honest he was focused more on that then he was on what the Veela was saying. "Yours," Draco continued, "if you don't like it, we'll change it, okay?"

"Okay." Harry answered immediately, his finger sliding along the glowing skin.

Draco frowned to himself watching Harry in concern, if he was honest he preferred fiery, passionate Potter. Draco eased him to the counter in the washroom, using his wand to start the tub, "let's get you cleaned up, Harry."

"Okay." Harry answered quickly, sitting on the counter with a dream-like grin on his face. He was staring hard at Draco, his eyes scanning over his face.

"Arms up," Draco instructed to his mate-to-be, who was doing just that. His arms shot up in the air and Draco peeled his shirt off, then his pants, "time to clean up." He explained, getting Harry down without much help. The longer the man was encompassed by Draco's scent the less capable he was and Draco wasn't sure if he was going to build a tolerance to the scent or if things changed once they were mated, he could have really used some help with all of this mess. It wasn't until Harry was in the bath and halfway through that Draco was able to get some type of control on his Veela.

He blinked back the blackness of his pupil to normal and his scent started to fade from the room, his skin back to the pasty pale he normally inhabited. But Harry was hooked, none of that mattered. The only thing that changed was the look on his face, instead of that dream-like smile he had a normal grin. He was just tired, leaning against the side of the porcelain tub while Draco poured soap over his body and worked at him with a loofah the man practically purred.

It was a low sounding groan that brought the Veela right back out, Draco froze with wide eyes. He felt his teeth elongate at the sound, it was getting harder each time he had to hold back, and he shot across the room with his back pressed hard against the wall.

"Draco?" Harry asked looking over at the man, he would see the elf like ears taking form & the sharp canines that just barely showed from his lips, swallowing roughly. "What happens?"

"I'll mark you," Draco answered immediately, though his voice was strained. Louder than Harry had ever heard the soft-spoken man talk before, it boomed around the room, washing over Harry like a warm breeze.

"Where?"

"The back of your neck," Draco raised his hand to his own shoulder and brushed his fingers over the middle of his trapezius muscle.

Harry raised his hand, warm water sliding down his arm, mirroring the movement, "then I'm yours?"

Draco's knees nearly buckled at the question. Letting out a hissed, "yes," was all he could manage.

"What happens then?" Harry whispered, scratching his nails down the muscle, "to us...?"

"You'll never leave, Harry," Draco answered, his eyes locked on Harry's hand, "you'll be mine, forever."

"Will I change?"

"No," Draco said quickly, before frowning, "I don't think so, not a lot, not from what I've read."

"I..." Harry took a shallow breath, "I don't want to be suppressed like your mother."

Draco tensed, his eyes flashing to Harry's for a brief moment before eyeing the hand again. His tongue flicked out along his exposed canine. "I promise you won't live that way," the Veela whispered in that dark, husky voice, "you will be cherished, Harry Potter, every day of forever. I will be beholden to you."

Harry stretched his arms out for his Veela, and it seemed neither could move fast enough.

Harry's warm water sloshed from the tub as he hurried to his feet and Draco was a stumbling mess trying to get across the room in a hurry. He grabbed him up in his arms before he could even get out. There was a pause, a short one, long enough for their eyes to lock. Long enough for Harry to run his fingers through Draco's glowing hair and knot his fingers in the long, blonde strands. Long enough for Draco to lean in and press his lips to Harry's.

Then they were through the door and in an ornate styled bedroom, Draco had hoped to get Harry's approval for the decorating - it had been his own wing when he was in school, but that would have to wait. He wasn't getting it right then. He was laying Harry down on the large, canopy bed. He was peppering Harry's face with soft kisses, one after the other over his warm, flushed face. Draco was past asking for permission, it was happening. It had been long enough.

He needed Harry, he needed his mate; and Harry needed him. He needed Draco to harbor his demons, and Draco to save him. They needed each other, they would never be complete until it was done. Not until they were one.

"Is it gross?" Harry breathed out, fear creeping into voice.

"What?"

"The.. mark," he asked, his hand going to his neck again.

Draco tilted his head, eyes on his skin, "I don't think it is."

"That's because it's your nature..." He pushed out a nervous laugh, scratching at his neck again. "Will it be to me?"

Draco reached up and grabbed his wrist pinning it down against the bed, "I am going to mark you with my teeth," he answered quietly, his lips exposing his teeth at the mention. "It'll be like a permanent love bite."

Harry nodded arching up against Draco's front, "do it."

The Veela hissed out a moan, his body flush against Harry's and pressed the both of them back into the bed. He tightened his hold on his wrist, stretching his arm high above his head, then reached for the other, "I don't want you smacking me," he muttered, "it'll pinch a bit," Harry chewed on his bottom lip with a nod, nervously sighing when he felt Draco's lips against his neck.

He nudged his chin up with his nose, taking a deep breath of his mate while tracing his jaw line with the bridge of his nose and drug his tongue to lap up a small droplet of water. His mouth closed around the pulse of Harry's throat with a soft suckle, before moving to the back of his neck and down.

His tongue slid against the soft skin Harry had been rubbing less than two minutes ago, he could taste the serotonin from his skin and scratched his bottom teeth over the skin again for another taste. Harry gasped at the feeling, shutting his eyes and then Draco closed his mouth over the middle of his trapezius muscle and gave it a hard, quick bite.

Harry yelped, his eyes jolting open wide. He could feel Draco's teeth pierce the skin and the muscle - it pinched far more than he had said it would. He sucked in a deep breath just as he felt Draco suck as well. His eyes starting to close again, almost dreamily, every good smell in the world filled his nostrils but most importantly Draco did. That flowery musky scent that drove him over the edge, he could taste it. It felt like it was everywhere inside of his body, it was filling him full of absolute happiness, it was completing him. He could see the glow from Draco's skin through the slants of his eyes and he felt two warm, feathery wings wrap around him and cradle him close.

Harry felt disconnected for a long moment, time slowed for him, his mind felt like it was being forged with Draco's. He couldn't read his thoughts or anything crazy, but he could feel him. He could feel his protection, his safety, his  _love..._ He could feel all of him deep inside his mind, deep inside his body. Burrowed down and filling him with light, keeping all the darkness out.

He groaned when Draco pulled back, his teeth sliding from his skin and his tongue lapping over the bite mark, cleaning it of any excess blood letting his saliva heal it quickly. When Harry finally shook him off his neck and their eyes met he could see they were Draco's normal gray eyes, only cat-slited like that night in the dungeon, but this was different, this was soft.

Harry's blood trailed from the corner of Draco's mouth, and he leaned forward kissing it away, "my turn?" He smirked at the beautiful man wrapped around him, the beautiful man cradling him so close it was hard to even move.

"For what?" His voice was quiet like always, just a little deeper and that wasn't the only thing about him that was now intermingled with the Veela. From the look of his face the glowing had dimmed but he almost shimmered, his face was filled out, his neck and shoulders too and Harry could tell from the way his body felt against his own he felt healthy, no longer malnourished and "skeleton-like" as he had called himself.

"Me to mark you?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't do that," Draco chuckled, the two wrapped up in each other and on the bed, before nuzzling his cheek.

Harry frowned, shaking him off again to find his eyes, "why not? Aren't you mine too?"

The Veela laughed quietly, "of course I am, Harry!"

"Then they should know."

"I think my ever watchful eye is tell enou-...?"

Harry glared at the man, pushing hard against his chest until he was the one on top, "no!"

Draco stared up at him with a small smile, tilting his neck slightly, "go on then."

Harry nodded confidently, getting himself comfortable with a few 'umph's' from Draco. He licked his lips slowly, pulling in a nervous breath and that smell - that Draco smell that almost made him giddy. He cleared his throat, bending towards him but his lips never made it to his neck. They started at his lips and stayed there, even when Draco flipped the two back over.

* * *

_Ribbons and pearls, locks and chains_

_You are beholden to_

_Me_


End file.
